<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хак — не колдун, и это к лучшему by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), mizuame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108746">Хак — не колдун, и это к лучшему</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020'>fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame'>mizuame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Простой разговор будит в Су-Воне спрятанные чувства.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soo-Won/Son Hak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AkaYona: ФБ2020|07: мибблы R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хак — не колдун, и это к лучшему</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="krasnaya">Легкий удар по голове застал Су-Вона врасплох. Он вздрогнул, обернулся и увидел Хака, сидящего на перилах уличной галереи. Тот держался на тонкой балке так легко, будто сидел в удобном кресле. Су-Вон всегда поражался этой способности сидеть на корточках на любой поверхности, будто Хак птица или кошка. 
</p><p class="krasnaya">— Вы медлите, ваше высочество, — улыбаясь, заметил Хак, и Су-Вон не смог не ответить на эту улыбку. У них завязался непринужденный разговор — как и всегда. Су-Вон многое бы отдал, чтобы эти разговоры были чаще, чтобы он мог видеть огонек в голубых глазах, хитрый прищур и легкую полуулыбку. Он был настолько очарован, что не смог не признаться:
</p><p class="krasnaya">— Если честно, я ревную, — сказал он таким тоном, чтобы фразу можно было принять за шутку. — Ты охраняешь принцессу Йону, а не меня. 
</p><p class="krasnaya">Эта полушутка-полупризнание — все, что было доступно Су-Вону. Хак прекрасен, но раскрыть ему свои чувства Су-Вон никак не мог. Слишком многое их разделяло, слишком разными они были. Даже в шутку говоря такое, Су-Вон опасался, что Хак воспримет его слова слишком серьезно, что у него появятся подозрения, что из-за длинного языка Хак отвернется от него. Но молчать… молчать тоже было слишком сложно. К счастью, Хак поддержал шутку:
</p><p class="krasnaya">— У вас есть своя охрана, ваше высочество, — ответил он, поблескивая глазами. Су-Вон скривился и капризным тоном, чуть-чуть намекая на принцессу Йону, ответил:
</p><p class="krasnaya">— А я бы хотел, чтобы меня охранял ты. 
</p><p class="krasnaya">На это Хак улыбнулся, в его глазах появилась какая-то решимость и задорный огонек:
</p><p class="krasnaya">— Тогда становись королем, — заявил он, и у Су-Вона перехватило дыхание. Он покраснел, но взгляд не отвел. Если бы Хак знал… А Хак тем временем продолжил мысль: 
</p><p class="krasnaya">— Бери в жены принцессу Йону и будь императором. Тебе ведь нужен я? Станешь королем, и я буду за вас двоих горой стоять до самой смерти. 
</p><p class="krasnaya">Хак говорил еще что-то, но Су-Вон уже не слушал. Он смотрел и запоминал каждую черточку, каждый взгляд, каждую улыбку. Йона позвала его как раз вовремя: еще немного — и Су-Вон потерял бы голову от этих слов, острого мужского запаха и пронизывающего насквозь взгляда. Вряд ли они сделали бы что-то запрещенное, но Су-Вон точно наделал бы глупостей и наговорил ерунды. Йона спасла его от позора и ссоры, и он был немного благодарен.
</p><p class="krasnaya">День прошел как обычно: в суете и общении утренний разговор забылся, отошел на второй план. Он всплыл вечером, когда Су-Вон уже готовился ко сну. Насмешливое «тебе ведь нужен я?» появилось в памяти совершенно внезапно, и Су-Вон покраснел. После фразы тут же вспомнились лукавые взгляды и черные волосы, сильные руки и плавные, будто кошачьи, движения. 
</p><p class="krasnaya">Су-Вон провел руками по лицу, но видение не пропало. К нему добавились другие: вот Хак побеждает его в дуэли, вот — тренируется с десятком противников, а вот — взбирается на крышу за лентой принцессы. Но самое приятное и тайное воспоминание Су-Вона было совсем другим. В нем Хак стоял по пояс в воде полностью обнаженный. Он весело смеялся, запрокинув голову. По спине стекали капельки влаги, а под водой было немного видно округлую накачанную задницу. От этого воспоминания у Су-Вона всегда горели щеки и появлялась тяжесть в паху, но забывать эту картину он не торопился.
</p><p class="krasnaya">Вечер прошедшего дня исключением не стал, и Су-Вон поблагодарил всех богов, что прислуга уже разошлась. Он мог спокойно, не торопясь вспомнить все подробности и посмаковать их. Устроившись на кровати полусидя, он прикрыл глаза. Хак в воображении Су-Вона выглядел почти живым, настоящим. Он представил, как Хак выходит из воды, совершенно не стесняясь, подходит поближе и впивается тонкими губами в его рот. Руки Хака обнимают его, гладят спину и хватают за задницу, а Су-Вон пытается отстраниться, чтобы никому не показалось, что ему это нравится. Но вырваться из цепких объятий Хака сложно, практически невозможно, поэтому он сдается на милость победителя и отвечает на поцелуй. 
</p><p class="krasnaya">Покорность Су-Вона раззадоривает Хака, он начинает действовать напористее: активно мнет и гладит спину, задницу, бедра, а потом разворачивает его, моментально раздевает и вставляет палец в анус. Это заставляет Су-Вона резко выдохнуть и застонать. Хак двигает пальцем быстро и уверенно, добавляя через некоторое время второй. Су-Вон не успевает сообразить, как внутри него оказывается член Хака — огромный, напряженный, налитый кровью. Хаку не нужно много времени на раскачку. Он безошибочно определяет правильный угол и начинает трахать Су-Вона жестко, с каждым движением попадая по простате. Су-Вон изгибается и стонет, подмахивая, а Хак кончает, заливая задницу Су-Вона горячей спермой. 
</p><p class="krasnaya">На этом моменте видение закончилось, возвращая Су-Вона в реальность. 
</p><p class="krasnaya">В реальности Су-Вон все так же сидел на кровати, засунув пальцы одной руки себе в задницу, а другой лаская тело, дразня соски и иногда — стоящий колом член. Ему хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить, вздрогнув всем телом и прошептав имя Хака. Наваждение прошло, оставив лишь липкое ощущение неправильности происходящего. 
</p><p class="krasnaya">Су-Вон поднялся, обтерся влажной тканью и умылся холодной водой. Завтра он снова встретит Хака и постарается не прятать глаза, вспоминая вечерние фантазии. Иногда он думал: что, если бы Хак был колдуном и умел читать мысли? Был бы тогда у Су-Вона шанс? Но Хак не колдун, а просто воин. Чужая душа для него — потемки. И это к лучшему, ведь это значит, Хак никогда не узнает о чувствах Су-Вона. 
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
<code>&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_RNC17/works"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>